Oh! No! Chores!
by WindChaser0001
Summary: Haruka spends too much time on her car. Michiru doesn't like it. What will she do? You saw nothing of the title! REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to the people who reviewed my other stories****, added me to their favorites etc. I think I made Michiru a tiny bit harsh though… **

**Oh well,**** enjoy!**

**See my page for disclaimer.**

-----------------------------------------------

Haruka was working on her car when Michiru came in. "Ruka, could you please get some things from the supermarket?" Michiru showed Haruka a small list. "I have to take out the laundry." Michiru continued.

"Uhm, I'm a bit busy now. I'll be done in an hour, okay hun?" Haruka answered, mostly concentrated on the car.

Michiru sighed. "Never mind, I'll do it myself." Michiru said, knowing the blonde would've forgotten it by then. Besides, the shops would soon close.

Michiru walked to the supermarket annoyed by how Haruka had been behaving lately. She was going to do something about it and soon.

_Later that evening_

The half happy Outers family enjoyed the delicious meal Michiru had cooked. "Haruka dear, help me with the dishes, please?" Michiru asked after everyone had finished. Haruka was already up and heading towards the living room.

Haruka turned, walked to Michiru and cupped her cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I've still got something I have to finish on my car." Haruka smiled apologetically.

Michiru sighed and waved her off. "Sure, sure. Go to your car." She turned and started taking the dishes to the sink.

"Mama, I help!" Four-year-old Hotaru volunteered.

"Thank you, honey." She smiled appreciatively. "At least **someone **helps…" She said, casting a side-way glance at the tall blonde. But Haruka ignored it and just went to the garage. **Big** mistake.

_Later that night_

The aqua-haired beauty sat in bed reading a new book she'd bought to waste some time, since her blonde lover had been spending more time on her car lately. Haruka came in the room, grease all over her, good thing she wore old clothes. Michiru continued reading, not even looking up. So Haruka went in the adjoining bathroom to prepare for bed. She stripped and stepped into the shower, actually hoping Michiru would join her.

After five minutes of relieving her tired muscles, she gave up. 'That book must be really good for her not to join me." Haruka thought, a cute pout appearing on her face.

She got out of the shower, dried off and pulled on a pair of cotton flannel boxers and a tank top. When she got in bed she wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist who was still reading.

"What are you reading?" Haruka whispered in her ear and nuzzled Michiru's neck. She wanted to make up with Michiru for spending so much time only on her car. In her own way, that is. Michiru placed the book on the nightstand and lay down, her back facing Haruka and pulled the covers over herself.

"Good night." She said flatly. Her left hand reached for the lamp on her side, but was Haruka's right hand grabbed her wrist. She held Michiru's hands beside her head, pinning her down and making her face her. Haruka got on top of her and began to kiss her neck soundly.

"Haruka, I'm not in the mood right now." Michiru said.

Haruka stopped and looked up into Michiru's face. "Why?" She asked, her green orbs showing concern, but an angry pout placed expertly on her lips as she let go of Michiru.

"Why? Because you've been spending more time on your car than me, Haruka. And everytime I ask you to help me with something you run off to your car. So until you know how to behave, you won't get any." With that, Michiru gently pushed Haruka off of her and turned on her side once again.

"B-but Michi!" Haruka protested.

"Enough Tenoh, you're sleeping on the couch." Michiru shoved the struggling blonde out of room, muttering something incomprehensible.

Michiru got Haruka out of the door and quickly closed it.

"Michiii." Haruka whined. She scratched the door like a thrown out cat, the adorable pout appearing again. She got up eventually and headed to the couch, the next morning she'd wake up with back pain for sure. But she hadn't even reached the stairs when a soft voice stopped her.

"Ruka…," Michiru began.

"Hmm?" A bit of hope glistened in her eyes.

"Promise to help me out more?" Michiru asked.

Haruka sighed in defeat, seeing no other way. "Yes dear." Haruka hung her head. 'Maybe she's PMS-ing or something.'

------------------------------------

**This was originally meant as one-shot but seeing I can't finish it right now there will be another chapter or maybe two. **

**Thank you for reading,**** I hope you will be reviewing. -bows- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Not for Seiya and/or Mamoru lovers. There's pov switching. **

**Enjoy!**

**See my page for disclaimer.**

**'...**' **Thoughts "…" Speaking**

----

_Normal pov_

Sunlight invaded the silent room as birds whistled their melody. Suddenly, the symphony was disturbed by a loud alarm. A tall woman with blond hair sticking in all directions groaned. Her large calloused hand grabbed the source of her disruption and flung it out of the half-opened window, knocking a bird out with it since it hit the back of its head.

"Now I need to buy a new one…" Haruka told no one in particular. She scratched her head. "Who actually set the alarm…?" She turned her head to look at Michiru. However, she wasn't there. "Huh, where's Michi?" Haruka looked adorable when she looked so confused. "Ugh, too many questions for someone who just woke up!" She got up and went into the adjoining bathroom, following her daily routine which consisted of a shower, cleaning her teeth and getting dressed.

When she got back in the bedroom to get dressed she noticed an envelope on Michiru's side of their shared bed that she hadn't seen earlier. 'Haruka' was written on it in Michiru's italic handwriting. She quickly threw on a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt, not bothering to tuck it into her trousers and buttoned it up three-quarter of the way. She opened the envelope and took the letter out.

_Ruka,_

_Setsuna and I are off to the department store because there's sale today._

_Here's what you have to do for today:_

_Vacuum upstairs and downstairs, do the laundry, mow the lawn, take out the thrash, make breakfast and lunch for you and Hotaru and please, don't take her to Mc Donald's again…_

_We will be back at four!_

_Love, _

_Michiru_

_P.S. I set your alarm_

Haruka's eyes bulged at what she'd have to do today. When she promised Michiru she'd help out more she didn't exactly expect this. She checked the… alarm… It'd gone, stupid! Haruka sighed exasperatedly at the annoying little voice in her mind. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's nine now, so I've got seven hours to go…" She nodded to herself and went downstairs.

Hotaru was already up and watching Pokémon. "Good morning Hime-chan," Haruka greeted. "Are you hungry?"

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru ran to her dad and hugged her legs. Haruka took Hotaru in her arms. "I want chocolate monkey." Hotaru said. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, a what?" Haruka asked, a huge question mark floating above her head.

"I want chocolate monkey for breakfast." Hotaru answered happily, oblivious to her papa's confused face.

The handsome blonde set Hotaru down. "One sec, Hime-chan…" Haruka fished her cellphone out of her pocket and pressed Michiru's phone number. Now Hotaru was the confused one. 'Did I do anything wrong?'

"_Ruka?" Michiru's voice sounded._

"Michiru, do you know what a… chocolate monkey is?" Haruka asked embarrassedly.

"_Oh Ruka, Hotaru asked you that for breakfast, didn't she?" _

"Yes, she did. What does it mean?"

"_Silly, she means Coco Pops."_

Haruka slapped her own forehead. "Why couldn't I have thought of that?"

"_That's what I'm for, remember?" Michiru giggled._

"Oh right. Hey, what did you mean by that?!"

_Click!_

"Hmpf." Haruka crossed her arms over her chest, looking just as old as Hotaru.

Hotaru tugged on Haruka's trousers. "Papa, I meant Coco Pops." She informed Haruka. Mama always knows what she means, why doesn't papa?

Haruka slapped herself again.

--

_Haruka'__s pov 9.30 am_

After breakfast I decided it'd be better to start right away. I shoved the dirty clothes into the washing machine. Then, I looked at the complicate-looking buttons. Really, I had no idea how this thing worked, I did what I thought was good.

"Not my fault if I'm doing it wrong." I told… practically nobody. 'Besides, that'll teach Michiru to let me clean.'

I made my way out of the bathroom and started to vacuum the upper storey of the house. So far so good, nothing bad had happened. Yet.

When I reached downstairs it began to get a little hot. I pulled at the collar of my shirt. 'I should've dressed in shorts. Who would've ever thought vacuuming could be so much work.' Haruka sighed.

Half-way through the house, Hotaru came running. "Papa, I need to pee!" Ignoring the toddler's choice of words, I dropped everything I was holding and picked her up with one arm and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. Being the fastest runner during my time at Mugen Gakuen really did pay off.

--

_Hotaru's pov 9.50 am_

"Wee…." I stared at the washing machine, watching the clothes go round and round. Suddenly, the shiny buttons caught my eye. An angel and a devil appeared on each of my shoulders. The angel looked a little bit older than me, wearing a white gown and a halo on top of her head. Though, the devil looked even older and had longer hair, complete with horns, pointy tail sticking out from under her dark purple gown and holding a trident.

"Don't touch the buttons, my child." The angel told me in her gentle voice.

"C'mon! Just do it already, I know you wanna. Look, that one looks **so** shiny and inviting, dontcha think?" The devil pointed at one of them.

I nodded and slowly reached out. "No! Don't do it my chi-" The devil had placed her hand over the angel's mouth, her other arm around her waist, hugging her from behind. "C'mon let's go party…"The devil whispered in the struggling angel's ear and they disappeared, the devil chuckling evilly.

Meanwhile, I had pushed some buttons. I became bored of it and went out of the bathroom.

--

_Haruka's pov 10.10 am_

Finally! Done with one task. I wiped the sweat off my brow and went upstairs to change in some shorts. Why didn't I do that earlier you ask? Well, I didn't think it would take nearly a full hour! Sheesh.

After I'd changed in a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, I took a look at the list again. Talking about getting depressed… Mow, take out the thrash and prepare lunch. I guess I'd better start mowing, after that go out for lunch, then take out the thrash and relax. Sounds perfect. I'm going to prove I'm capable of doing chores too!

--

_Normal pov 10.16 am_

After a glass of water, Haruka got the lawn mower out. Of course, she pimped it up, making it look like a motorcycle. She got on the mowercycle and started it. Everything went well and she found herself imagining her reward grinning soon. Though, in her distracted state of mind she wasn't paying attention to what was before her.

She snapped out of it when she heard something that didn't sound like the mowing of grass… more like…

The tomboy looked back over her shoulder. She gasped, her eyes wide as saucers as her face paled in horror. "Masaka…" She whispered.

"Papa!" Hotaru called from the window. "Mama will be mad!" Hotaru had been watching tv in the living room, but grew bored again, so she watched her papa mow the lawn. Silly Haruka-papa, mama will be so mad at papa for crushing her favourite flowers.

Haruka was too engulfed in her shock that she –again- didn't watch out. She jumped in her seat when she had ridden into another flowerbed. "Gods, I'm so doomed…" Famous last words? We shall see…

The tall blonde got off of the mowercycle and looked at the chaos she caused. "Damn, it's all your fault!" She kicked it angrily. Suddenly, the mowercycle started on itself and began to move forward.

"Hello Haruka-san!" Were the black-haired man's last words before he was ripped to shreds. (Oh, how I hate Mamoru and Seiya. I just couldn't decide which one to kill… Hm, definitely Seiya…)

"Oh well, that took care of that baka." She said pleasantly. (baka, idiot.) But right now we have a more serious matter at hand. Chewing on her bottom lip she looked over the lawn once more. All of a sudden, a light bulb appeared above her head.

Haruka made a beeline for the door and dialled Makoto as soon as she got inside. "Mako-chan, you know a lot about flowers and stuff, right?" Haruka asked hastily.

"_I do, Haruka-san. Why?"_

"I need your help," She confessed, as much as she didn't want to admit. "I crushed Michiru's favourite flowers."

"_Okay… I'll be there in a few." _

"Ok, see you."

_Click!_

'Rude… She could at least say bye.' Oh well, and she could finish mowing the rest, so the invisible hands of the author pushed her outside.

"My god! What has happened here?!" Makoto exclaimed as soon as she saw the mess. And what's that? A dead person or something? Ugh.

"Good to see you too." Haruka replied sarcastically, but flashing Makoto a charming smirk that got girls to turn into a puddle usually.

"What's that?" Makoto pointed at the bloody pulp. Too bad, it didn't work this time. That stupid Seiya… Even when he's dead he still caught the attention of girls.

"That baka emerged out of nowhere when my mowercycle was moving on its own."

"I see…" The brunette had a sweatdrop visible on her head. "You better clean that up before people start searching for him and find this… bloody pulp."

"Yeah, you're right." Haruka agreed.

As Makoto replaced the flowers with the ones she'd brought with her, Haruka gathered Bloody Pulp and placed him in a mixer that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ew, don't even think about it. That's so gross." Makoto's face showed disgust.

Haruka whined. "But it's funny and he deserved it after he," Haruka paused to growl angrily. "after he tried to steal my Michiru." The blonde's hands formed fists.

"Yes, he deserved it, but that's just sick."

--

_Normal pov 10.59 am_

They got the garden done eventually. Haruka had thanked Makoto for her help and went upstairs to take a shower. When she was done, she took a look at the clock. 'Still plenty of time left, it isn't even lunchtime yet! Hmm, I'll take out the thrash too then.' She went to the kitchen and took the huge and heavy thrash bag outside.

As Haruka dragged the huge –huge as in 2 times taller and 10 times wider than herself- thrash bag on her shoulders down the driveway, she never saw the banana skin lying innocently before her. Obviously, she slipped. The huge thrash bag was flung upwards. Haruka's eyes went wide, the gigantic stinky bag coming nearer and nearer… There was no way out of this since she landed quite unfortunately and wrenched her ankle. She braced herself for the impact.

**BOOOOOOOOM!!!**

The thrash bag left a large crater, lots of smoke coming from it. A few moments later a hand emerged from it, then another one. The twitched and a dishevelled smudged blonde head came into view. Haruka coughed, a small puff of smoke leaving her mouth. "I think I need another shower." She said, her voice huskier than normal, pulled herself out of the crater and started limping back. As if fate was laughing at her, a little boy appeared, ran to her, kicked her and quickly ran off again.

--

_Haruka's pov 11.20 am_

I lay on the couch, an ice-pack adorning my ankle. "Hime-chan, pass me the phone, please."

"Here you go, papa!" Hotaru brought me the phone, a bright smile on her face that instantly made me smile too, despite of what had happened today.

I dialled the number of my friend.

"_Yesh? Speaking with Acccchhhhmed." _

"Ken, I need your help."

" _I am Acccchhhhmed!! I not Ken!" _

Haruka sighed. "Stop kidding around. Honestly, you're wasting too much time on Youtube. Anyways, I wrenched my ankle, so you're gonna take Hotaru to Mc Donalds for lunch, got it?"

"_Yesh ma'am. Cheesus, you're no fun Ruka. Bye._

_Click!_

"Hotaru, you're going to the Mac with uncle Ken, isn't that fun?" Haruka said over excitedly. Kids…

"Really? Yay!" Hotaru threw her arms in the air happily.

We decided to just watch tv until Ken arrived.

--

_Haruka's pov 1.00 pm_

"Gotta catch 'em all…" I mumbled along with the song. These songs are quite catchy actually.

_Ding! Dong! _

Hotaru went to open the door. "Hi kiddo!" Ken's unmistakable voice greeted. A moment later they walked into the living room.

"LOL, what's happened to you?" Ken asked, snickering behind her hand.

"I slipped." I answered curtly, not wanting to go into details. Ken was visibly trying hard to suppress bursting into laughter.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go." Ken held her hand out for Hotaru to take and they walked out of the house together.

I resumed to watch tv. Though suddenly, my stomach grumbled. 'I wish I could cook.' I groaned as I got up and limped over to one of Michiru's paintings near the dinner table. I pushed the painting aside to reveal a safe. I pressed in a code and the safe went open. I took out the wrapped-up chocolate cake, closed the safe and placed the painting back in its original place. That done, I limped back towards the couch to enjoy my cake.

--

_Haruka's pov 2.00 pm_

_Ding! Dong! _

I woke up at the sound of the doorbell. 'Must be Ken.' I got up. I had forgotten my ankle momentarily, but was reminded quite painfully when I stood. I limped over to the door and opened it.

"Papa!" Hotaru said happily and hugged my legs.

'Ouch…'

"Haru-chan, what's that crater for?" Ken pointed at the large crater. "A pool for Michiru?" Ken chuckled.

"Yes! That's it! You're brilliant Ken!" I hugged her. She smiled, but looked confused.

"How are you gonna make a pool of that… hole?" Ken looked skeptically

I transformed into Sailor Uranus and Space Sword Blasted the soon-to-be-pool a few times. "Yes, some tiles and water et voila!" I de-transformed and looked at her expectantly.

"Huh? You want me to do that?" She pointed at herself, stupidly.

Haruka sighed irritated. "Yes, now get going." I gently pushed her.

"Ok, ok. Cheese…"

--

_Haruka's pov_ _4.00 pm _

Michiru could come home any minute now. The pool was tiled, but without any water. Right now, I'm exhausted and so is Ken. She had already gone home to rest.

I yawned. 'Maybe I could use a little rest too…' I began to doze off on the couch, but was disturbed.

"I'm home!" Was heard from the direction of the door.

'Thank the Gods!' Haruka smiled inwardly.

Michiru appeared in the doorway and gasped. "Haruka! What has happened to you?" She rushed over to my side, concern visible in her deep sapphires.

"I wrenched my ankle while doing those stupid chores."

"Oh Ruka, be more careful." She caressed my cheek. "But it seems my brave boi has been good today." She kissed me and I hoped I'd still get my reward tonight.

_That night_

I lay on my stomach on the bed exhausted, but was wide-awake when Michiru came out of the bathroom wearing a new lingerie set ,looking absolutely and utterly sexy. She walked over to me, hips swaying. She straddled me. "Ruka, at least change into your boxers, that's less to take off." She said seductively while playing with a strand of my short hair. "Oh, and…" She paused to place her hand on the slight bulge in my trousers. "Keep this on."

I limped over to the bathroom as fast as my ankle allowed me. 'Oh, I should clean the house much more often.' I thought, smirking.

----

**And that's it! ****Let this be a lesson to you: …Always watch what's in front of you! xD**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. ^__^**

**Please, review!**

**There's a small small omake, but need to type that up.**


	3. Omake

**A really short sequel to put 'Oh! No! Chores!' in the done bin.**

**Omake 1**

Michiru went to take out the laundry.

"HARUKA!!" Michiru screamed at the sight of the clothes.

Haruka came running to the bathroom. "Yes dear?" She panted.

"Can you explain this?!" Michiru asked angrily, shoving a pair of miniscule panties in the blonde's face.

Haruka's eyes bulged and defensively held her hands up in front of her. "I swear, I don't know what happened!"

'But I bet those would look great on you.' She added in her mind.

"You're the one that did the laundry, it's not like Hotaru did. You're on the couch tonight, Tenoh."

Haruka whined. "B-but Michi!"

**Omake 2**

"Papa, what does being on period mean?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"Where did you hear that from?!" Haruka was obviously shocked.

"From uncle Ken. When we were at the Mac she poured ketchup on her tray and said 'Woohoo, elephant on her period!' "

"Erm, you'll understand when you get older." Haruka made a mental note to kill Ken.

--

**Remember when Hotaru had toyed with the buttons? *rubs hands evilly* **


End file.
